ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Carbuncle Mitts
Carbuncle normally gets Auto Regen...(I think he gets it at 25.) So the information about these giving him Auto Regen is false. Unless that means it gives him but he gets Auto Regen on his own... But still, I tested it and it seemed the same with and without. --Jopasopa 16:13, 3 January 2007 (EST) ok, someone on IRC brought up that the description of the hidden effect sounds a bit ambiguous, so could someone clarify wheter its avatarperpetuation -= ceiling(avatarperpetuation/2) or avatarperpeutation = ceiling(avatarperpetuation/2) ... in nonprogrammer terms, if normal perpetuation cost is, say, 5, would this bring it down to 2, or 3? --Pandora Xero, Destroyer of ovesized images 14:13, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Odd numbers are rounded to be not in your favor. If the cost is 3/tick, it becomes 2/tick instead of 1. If it were 5/tick, it would reduce it to 3/tick not 2. --Chrisjander 14:21, 20 May 2007 (CDT) That's not correct. Carbuncle mitts actually rounds in your favor on odd Perpetuation costs. At level 25, Perpetuation cost for Carbuncle is 3 (not including Autorefresh). Completely naked, I am losing 2 MP per tick (which does include autorefresh). Equipping nothing but my Carbuncle mitts gives me a free carby which would not be possible unless the rounding was being done in my favor. I do not have any sanction effects either. Rook 14:49, 9 June 2007 (CDT) If the rounding was being rounded up, like Chris said at 25 it should still come out as 1/tick with gloves on and auto refresh, since cost should be 3/2=1.5(rounded up)=2, then -1 from auto refresh to =1. At 25 SMN with Carby mitts has no cost. That means he has 3/2=1.5, rounded down to 1, then -1 from Auto-Refresh. When it goes up to 4 mp a tick, it will be 4/2=2 -1 from Auto Refresh and coming out to 1. The original idea of it rounding up is most likely from someone calculating cost after autorefresh, in which case it would look like 3/2=1.5 rounded up to 2, (in this case the equation should actually be 4/2). Almost everything else in the game is rounded down, this is no exception if you use the right numbers.--Chatokun 14:56, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Kyonne, that edit you made did not work mathematically. 3 - 1 - 1 does not equal 0, but rather the 3 - 2 - 1 that it was before was correct. - Hiachi 22:06, 14 May 2008 (UTC) This needs to be edited. I am SMN 27 and without gear carbuncle costs 3mp/tick(-1 for auto refresh, making 2/tick). With mitts on perp cost is 2mp/tick(-1 for auto-refresh, so 1mp/tick with mitts on) which seems conclusive to me that the perp cost is /2 rounded up. Moggly 04:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) At level 27, Carbuncle costs 4mp/tick , not 3 mp/tick (without Auto-Refresh), so you would get 4 - 2 - 1 = 1mp/tick cost for Carbuncle. --Docstu 08:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Ok as a 75 smn, carby costs 9 mp/tick, here is a breakdown of my gear: Carbuncle Mitts: -5 (it is half rounded UP!!!), Light Staff: -2, Auto-Refresh: -1, Evoker's Ring: -1, Austere Robe: -1. So with this i have -10 perp for carby, and he costs me 9, so free carby. Without my staff, which is when I'm skilling up say dagger or club, he has a 1 mp tick, which can only mean that he costs 8 and that the gloves are rounded UP, and NOT down. --Yuki Hyoo 05:50, 23 September 2008 (UTC) The big controversy on this is in part due to how people interpret the effect, rather than what the effect itself is. For a lot of people, when they say that it is Perpetuation Cost (PC) / 2 rounded up, they mean that they take the cost (ie 5), divide it by 2 (2.5), round it up (3), and then subtract it from the original (5-3=2). For others, they say that it's PC / 2 rounded down, and they mean it as taking the cost (ie 5), divide it by 2 (2.5), and round it down (2), taking it as face value for PC. Both mean the same thing, just when one person thinks one of these ways, they don't see the meaning of the other and think the other way is wrong. Just a bit a clarification; I see people argue back and forth on a lot of forums when really they both say the same thing. --Aoisa 06:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) "Ok as a 75 smn, carby costs 9 mp/tick, here is a breakdown of my gear: Carbuncle Mitts: -5 (it is half rounded UP!!!), Light Staff: -2, Auto-Refresh: -1, Evoker's Ring: -1, Austere Robe: -1. So with this i have -10 perp for carby, and he costs me 9, so free carby. Without my staff, which is when I'm skilling up say dagger or club, he has a 1 mp tick, which can only mean that he costs 8 and that the gloves are rounded UP, and NOT down." You taking off your Light Staff put you at a -8 MP cost for Carby, and getting 1mp/tick costs proves its 9mp/tick and that it rounds down :/ --Taruzard 13:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Seems to me at lvl 47 SMN i cannot get carbuncle at 0 MP No matter what i try and do it seems to me that i need to be lvl 50 to get some Avatar prep down....... user:Shadowlina:Shadowlina lol SE messed up again The November 9 2009 update caused a bug where perpetuation cost was not affected by wearing gloves, but this issue was resolved in the November 10 2009 emergency maintenance. lol Redchaos 15:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) why exactly does this need to be said on the Mitts main page? It only last 1 day, SE fixed it, why this information is on the mainpage? Just to troll about SE? If noone tells a good reason i would remove it from mainpage in a few days Mindi 21:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Can be Delivered? I couldn't find Info if these could be Delivered to the same account via Delivery Box. The list of None-Sendable EX Items does not include Carbuncle Mitts, but then again there are hundreds of items that aren't listed but can and cannot be sent. I want to know because My Alt is a more reliable character for these types of NMs.